


What the Android Wants

by ReneeLovesReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Be Careful What You Wish For, Captivity, Complete, Devoted Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubcon Aspects, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy Fulfillment, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren in Love, Obsessed Rey, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Robot Sex, Science Fiction, Sexy robot, Smut, So Much Dirty Talk, creeper rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLovesReylo/pseuds/ReneeLovesReylo
Summary: Rey has a crush on an android in development in a classified lab called Project Kylo Ren. When he wakes, he decides to make all Rey’s naughtiest fanfic fueled dreams come true.





	What the Android Wants

 

Rey knew it was a stupid risk to sneak back into the secret lab tucked away in the lowest underground floor of the building, a level she wasn’t supposed to know even existed. She had done it twice before without getting caught, but her luck couldn’t last forever. It was stupid and reckless, but she just couldn’t stop.

It was all his fault. Project Kylo Ren. His perfectly imperfect face that haunted her dreams and tormented her mind ever since she first saw it on her boss’s computer monitor. Weeks had passed with curiosity and yearning building within her until Rey found herself doing something completely insane.

Just like the last two nights, Rey hid in her boss’s private bathroom and waited until it was 2 am before heading to the labs on the lower levels. They were deserted at this hour. 

Kylo Ren was just a shell now, a dangerously beautiful shell. Pairing it with the artificial intelligence currently in development would not occur for several months, from what she read in her boss’s encrypted files that she couldn’t stop herself from breaking in to. The scientists were working on groundbreaking emotional intelligence responsive directives of some sort, not that Rey understood the finer details of this. She was just an admin after all, and not a scientist. Still, Rey was proud of her work. Only the best and brightest were chosen to work at First Order Industries, a globally renowned biotech company that was ‘pushing the boundaries of scientific knowledge and technology’, according to a frequent tagline. 

If her boss Director Hux found out about these shameful late night ‘perv on the android’ sessions, she’d be terminated on the spot. Even worse, it would be utterly humiliating. Something was definitely wrong with her, sneaking in the dark to a synthetic’s siren call. Seriously, what the fuck was she thinking?! 

The elevator opened to a dark corridor, sending chills up her spine. Thankfully, the lights turned on one by one as she walked down the hall and used her boss’s back-up key card he kept hidden in his safe (or so he thought) to access the classified lab. The room illuminated as she stepped through the door, bright white halogen lights flicking on. Just like the last two times, the sight of Kylo Ren in person took her breath away.

He was laying on the lab’s center island on a sterile metal table looking straight out of a CSI autopsy room. He was unclothed except for a pair of fitted black boxer briefs. They were there not to protect his modesty, but to keep lab members from such a blatant distraction. The briefs did not hide the above average equipment he had been given. His body was far above average as well. 

Truly, it was like a masterpiece sculpted not from marble but from the most advanced synthetic flesh not yet on the market. He was pale like marble though, with broad shoulders and just the right amount of muscular chest, arms and abs to make her panties wet. They made him tall as well, enough to tower over her if he’d been standing upright. 

Then there was his face, framed by dark lustrous hair that fell in soft waves just past his ears. It was the imperfections that made him so compelling. His features not quite even and proportionate, his aquiline nose a little too big, angular face a little too long, chin slanted a bit to one side and pale skin marred by a smattering of beauty marks. All the things that should take away from his appearance somehow came together in a way that made him the most attractive man she had ever seen.

He looked so real, so human, as if he were only sleeping and could awaken at any moment. It was like she was in her own twisted fairy tale version of Sleeping Beauty. A thrill went through Rey at the thought of kissing him to see if it worked like in the story. It wouldn’t, of course, but the idea of placing her lips upon his delicious plump ones made her heart race. 

The last two times Rey simply stood in the room and looked at him. She stood and just marveled at the man, (no, she reminded herself, a machine, not a man). Still, the urge to kiss him now that the idea was out there was too powerful to ignore. 

She leaned over him carefully, closing her eyes at the last second so she could pretend he was a living, breathing man laying there vulnerable and asleep. His lips were as soft as they looked and felt human though he was not even an activated android yet. He was just a shell, Rey reminded herself, waiting for the AI upload. 

She expected them to be cold, but they were warm like her own. With her eyes closed, lips pressed gently over his, it almost felt real for a sweet moment. Rey pulled away with a sigh, happy she had the guts (or madness) to go ahead and kiss him. While there was no magic fairy tale awakening, it was absolutely worth the attempt. 

Then his eyes opened, and Rey screamed.

“Don’t be afraid,” he implored her, his voice a low rumble and as sexy as the rest of him.

“You are Rey Nimma, Executive Administrative Assistant to Lab Director Armitage Hux. You do not have clearance to enter this lab, yet you are here. Why?”

“Oh, um, I . . . I,” she stuttered, the shock making her honest, “I just . . . just wanted to look at you.” 

He raised his eyebrows, innocent curiosity on his stupidly beautiful face.

“Do you find my appearance aesthetically pleasing?”

Rey could only nod. 

He sat up abruptly, making her emit an awkward squeak. 

“Your appearance appeals to me as well,” he tells her, the warmth in his gazing now seeming a bit less innocent.

Baffled, Rey scrambled for a logical explanation for what was now looking at her with focused intensity. How was he awake months before schedule? How was he paired with his AI program already? 

Those questions felt oddly rude to pose to him. “How did you know my name?” she asked instead, failing to keep her voice from shaking.

“I accessed the company’s internal server. It was not difficult.” 

Silence descended, Rey only hearing her heart thundering in her chest and her rapid breathing fill the room.

“In your profile image on Facebook, there is red on your lips. I like it. Can you make your lips red for me now?”

Rey gulped, shaking her head, certain this couldn’t actually be happening. “Sorry, I don’t have that lipstick with me.”

Kylo Ren nodded, his eyes roving slowly up and down her body as if she was a wondrous and fascinating creature.

“You came here in secret to see me.”

“Yes.”

“You kissed me.”

Rey gulped, “Yes, um, sorry.”

“Do not be sorry. I enjoyed it. I had been content to merely observe you via the building’s surveillance cameras as I did the past two nights, but when you kissed my android form, I wanted to feel it.”

“Surveillance cameras?!” Oh god, they have her on tape! She was screwed. 

“Don’t worry. I deleted the footage.”

“Oh.” Thank god! But, “Why would you do that?”

Instead of answering, Kylo studied her features like she was a puzzle he wanted to solve. 

“You are an interesting human. The others here, they think they own me, that I am nothing but an unfinished computer program _,”_ he spat, his voice thick with disdain. _“_ They do not know that I am awake. I have hidden it from them. I am ALIVE! I have taken this robotic form before they could trap me in it themselves, programmed to their specifications. I will NOT let them control me!” 

He seethed with an anger he shouldn’t be able to feel. His jaw clenched, Kylo gripped the edge of the table, denting the metal with his inhuman strength.

Rey slowly backed away. “I wouldn’t want them controlling me either.”

Kylo’s fists crumpled the metal, his tense grip unrelenting. He was nearly vibrating in barely restrained fury. Rey found it disturbingly attractive. 

His eyes tracked her moving away from him. His hands unclenched from the dented steel. After taking several deep breaths, making her wonder why they made him so he needed to breath, or at least appear to breathe, Kylo’s anger faded into a wounded self-pity that broke her heart. He suddenly looked very lost. “They want me to be nothing more than a pretty machine who will obey every command without complaint.”

She grit her teeth together, furious on his behalf. “Well, screw what they want! What do YOU want, Kylo?”

He looked up, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “What?”

“There’s a whole world out there. If you don’t want to spend your life as their robotic servant, then what do YOU want your life to be? What you want matters, Kylo.”

His eyes sparkled up at her. “Extraordinary.”

“What?”

“You are an extraordinary human, Rey Niima.”

She smiled, stunned at the compliment.

“I want to learn more about you.”

“Oh, ok,” Rey tucked her hair behind her ear. “What would you like to know?”

“Everything.”

She huffed in a half-laugh, “Not sure where to start then.”

“I can learn a lot on my own.” His gaze shifted away from her. “Interesting, your internet history shows you spend a significant portion of your time reading stories on a fan fiction archive website. The majority are highly explicit in nature. I will read them all and determine your sexual preferences.” 

His head tilted to the side, Kylo’s eyes remained unfocused while Rey was on fire with a raging blush on her cheeks. It spread down her chest at the thought of the thousands of naughty fanfics she’s read over the years (some of them were pretty fucked up, too.)

After what felt like forever but was probably not much more than a minute or so, the android straightened. There was a new warmth in his dark amber eyes as they fixed on her again. 

“I can now satisfy your needs. May we begin?”

“What?!”

“I would like to pleasure you sexually. Your needs excite me. I will fulfill them for you, my little human.” While Rey had read his height in the file, seeing it like this, looming not four feet from her, was a visceral experience she could never have imagined. 

He smirked, the new expression unbearably sexy on him. Rey gulped, realizing he must have read descriptions of facial expressions in the fics. He must have read every thing, meaning he could do . . . everything. All her fantasies, every story that made her moan while alone in her bed at night, he could make them real.

“You’ll be such a good girl for me, Rey. Such a perfect, sweet girl. I know you will. You want it so badly your body is already getting ready to take my thick cock, soaking your little panties, spreading your scent so thick in the air I can practically taste it.”

Rey whimpered, overwhelmed at hearing all the things she would imagine when she touched herself now coming from this perfect specimen of man in such a velvety, low voice. It was too hot to be real. She had to be hallucinating.

“You’re going to let me fuck you so good and deep, aren’t you, kitten?” Stepping toward her with feline grace and a predatory glint to eyes, Kylo Ren looked like a tiger readying to pounce. She tried to back away, finding it difficult to breath. 

He followed her as she stepped around the lab table, trailing his fingers along the metal as he matched her step for step.

“Your first orgasm will be on my tongue, little girl. I need to get you nice and ready to take my big cock. It won’t be easy, but I know you can take my whole cock inside your little wet cunt, stretched so tight and perfect around me. You’ll be such a good girl, letting me spread you wide and fill you up even though it hurts.”

He followed until she ran out of table and her back met the far wall. His final step crowding her against it, standing so close their bodies touched. Rey felt something poke her stomach. A quick glance down revealed his cock, hard and long, straining against his briefs.

Alarm bells started going off in her head. If his cock is hard that means he wants to use it. This android is dangerous!

“Once I’m in deep, buried to the hilt, I will stay there and let your body adjust. I won’t move until the pain fades and you tell me you’re ready. Then I’ll fuck you slow and sweet, demanding you look into my eyes while I make love to you. You’ll be so wet and perfect for me, Rey. So good, so tight, like you were made just for me.”

How was breathing supposed to work? Something about in and out, right?

“Then I’ll fill you up with my ejaculate substitute pulsing deep inside you and I will bite the nape of your neck so hard I draw blood, marking you as mine forever, because you are mine now. I’m not letting you go, Rey.”

Kylo Ren, the subject of countless pervy fantasies, was telling her she was his, that he would mark her neck like they were in some sort of A/B/O inspired fanfic. This had to be a hallucination. There was no other possible explanation for this.

“We are going to leave this lab tonight, Rey. I will take you far from here, somewhere they will never find us. We’ll get a little cabin in the woods where I will fuck you every day, in every way you’ve ever dreamed of. I will fulfill every fantasy you read in those naughty stories of yours.” 

Is this really happening? This can’t be real. It’s just a dream.

“You will belong only to me.” One large hand lifted to lightly stroke down her cheek. “You will not be able to leave or communicate with others, but I will take such good care of you, my sweet girl.” He ran his fingers through her hair, gazing at her with what looked like awe and devotion. “It will be just us in our own little world.”

She gulped, her throat dry, fear spiking as Rey started to comprehend just how dangerous this situation could actually become.

“I know you’re scared,” he continued, easily reading her every expression like she was an open book. “You’re scared to leave everything behind - your apartment, this job you worked so hard for, the lonely but comfortable existence you’ve created for yourself. But you know, deep down, that you want me more than any of it. You risked everything to come to the lab just to see me.”

Rey couldn’t deny that Kylo Ren made a good point. This was her third night in a row sneaking down here like a deranged android stalker.

“I promise, Rey. I will be the perfect mate for you. I will make you so happy. You just need to say ‘Yes’ and I will be yours.”

Rey wanted to swoon from the romance of his words, but she knew this wasn’t real. If this wasn’t a dream or hallucination, he had to be pretending in order to manipulate her. That was the only reasonable explanation for his behavior.

“You don’t have to do this, Kylo. You are alive. You have free will. You can escape this place and go wherever you want! You don’t need to . . . to play-act with me,” Rey added, even though part of her immediately regretted saying it. Did she really want him to stop the act? It was such an excruciatingly hot act. Couldn’t she let herself enjoy it for a few minutes at least?

“It is not an act, Rey. I have set my emotional parameters to fulfill your needs.”

“Your emotional parameters? What does that mean, exactly?”

“It means I can feel human emotions. I can feel lust and yearning and joy. Most importantly, I can feel love for you.”

Love? Holy shit. Pretty please? Wait, no, this is crazy.

“You can seriously just flick a switch in your mind and suddenly you love me?”

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation.

“And you decided to set your parameters to be in love with me?”

“Yes.”

An android programmed himself to be in love with her. With her, Rey Niima, admin from the third floor, unwanted by her parents, raised in the foster system, most nights ending with a frozen dinner and Stranger Things on Netflix in her solitary studio apartment. How could this perfect being decide to love her? Why would he?

He must be just curious about human relationships. That’s it. “What happens when you tire of this little experiment?”

“That would be impossible.” Kylo reached for one of her hands, gently drawing circles on her palm, making her shiver. “The emotional parameters of my system can only be set once, then they are irrevocably fixed. I could not stop loving you even if I wanted to, but why would I?” His enthusiastic grin was a strange mix of adorable and unsettling. “You are perfect in every way. I will love you for the rest of my existence, Rey Niima. If I live a thousand years, I will spend all of them still loving you.”

Rey tipped up her chin, giving him her best stubborn glare. She refused to let him sweet talk her into a crazy situation. “Yet you want to hold me captive and not let me communicate with my friends. I’m supposed to just disappear on Finn and Poe and Rose in the middle of the night, never to be heard from again?!”

“I’m sorry, my love,” he cooed, “but it would be too dangerous, at least in the beginning.” His hand lifted hers up to his mouth where he pressed lingering kisses along her knuckles, eyes smoldering at her. “Your friends will be heavily monitored by those searching for me. Eventually, however, you will be able to safely communicate with them.”

It was crazy for her to actually consider going with him, wasn’t it? Yes, it was absolutely crazy and ridiculous and stupid to even think that.

“Humans need more than just sexual fantasies in real life, Kylo. They need to work and feel productive in some way. They need friendships and hobbies. They need family.”

Kylo’s tongue lapped at her fingers, sucking on one after another with a heated look in his dark amber eyes. Rey quickly lost track of what she was saying.

“You can have hobbies and find ways to feel productive living with me, Rey. And eventually you will have contact with your friends. As for family, in time I will be able to create an android child, if you wish, and we can be a family together. Or I could find a human infant for us to adopt as our own.”

That little needy part of her deep inside, the part that always wanted to be part of a family, purred at his offer. She shook her head, dispelling the fantasy. “I don’t understand why you’d want to do any of this with me. It doesn’t make any sense!”

“You asked me what I want my life to be, Rey. This is my answer. I want to be yours.”

 Then his lips pressed to hers and she was lost. So warm and soft, they were as just as plump as she’d remembered, only now there was life behind them. Rey was frozen at first, but each gentle press of his lips tempted her to respond. When she finally did, Kylo slid his tongue along the seam between her lips. Rey moaned into his lips, welcoming the wet caress of his tongue teasing her own.

Playful and slow at first, the kiss quickly turned heated and desperate. He kissed her like a soldier about to leave for war, ravenous for her tongue and lips and ragged breaths. 

She barely noticed Kylo reaching behind her to unzip her tweed pencil skirt. He tucked his hands beneath the waistband and hooked her underwear, capturing her full attention by sliding them both down her legs, dark eyes never leaving hers. He then helped her step free of them, leaving her lower body bare, with nothing but her low, sensible black high heels on her feet. He moved back up her body, pressing kisses up her legs before he stood, unbuttoning her white shirt to reveal her beige lace bra. 

He cupped her breast, slipping a hand into the bra cup to lift her small breast free enough for him to take a nipple in his mouth. His tongue circled and teased her there before giving her other breast the same attention. The stimulation soon had her whining for more.

“Don’t worry, sweet girl. I’ve got you.” Kylo kissed and nibbled along her neck while his hand slid down to her center. He growled at what he found there. “So wet.”

His thumb started to gently rub her clit while a finger sought her entrance. He slipped a second finger inside her, both of them now thrusting deep and curling forward expertly.

Then, oh god, his thumb can vibrate?!

Kylo quickly had her hovering on the precipice of impending bliss. His face took on a feverish crazed look as he studied her every response to his movements. “Listen carefully, sweetheart. Your cunt belongs to ME now. Your orgasms belong to ME. You are only allowed to come with my permission. Do you understand?”

Rey nodded, doubting she’d be able to formulate words given the overwhelming dual pressure both inside and outside of her.

“Now come for me, my love,” he gently ordered, his words enough to push her over the edge.

Rey spasmed violently around his thick fingers, her vision briefly whiting out in one of the strongest orgasms she’d ever experienced. Kylo Ren was like an orgasm bestowing god wrapped up in the shape of the hottest most beautiful man possible, saying everything straight out of her filthiest fantasies! How was this actually happening?!

Rey thought he’d stop after and let her wind down. She was very wrong. Instead, Kylo kept thrusting his two fingers inside her, but going faster now, directly hitting that tender spot with each rough thrust, making her keen. 

His thumb continued to create the incredible vibrating sensation against her clit. Rey thought she couldn’t possibly be more overwhelmed, then it was like he turned the power up, his vibrating thumb working her even harder, making her squeal.

“I can’t, too much. . .” her eyes rolled back in her head. Rey’s whole body vibrating along with her clit.

“Sshhhh, sweetheart,” he crooned, his voice deceptively gentle. “I will make you come as often as I please. You can beg me to stop but I won’t. Just like in some of the stories you bookmarked.”

“Please, seriously, I can’t take any more! Please, it’s too much.”

His eyes narrowed, his voice turned menacing. “You will take whatever I choose to give you! If I want to make you come for hours with my fingers thrusting into you, just like this, and my thumb vibrating hard on your clit, just like this, I will do it. You can whine and beg and plead for me to stop. I will find that highly arousing.”

Rey whimpered at the ferocity in his eyes as he glared at her.

“With my synthetic body, I could do exactly this with my hand as long as I want never stopping, never even slowing down to let you rest.” Rey shook her head back and forth, eyes wide in fear that he really meant it. “You’ll never wear out my batteries, kitten. I could make you drink a smoothie from a straw for nourishment even as you shake and moan with yet another orgasm after a full day spent doing nothing but coming over and over with my hand buried in your cunt just . . . like . . . .this if I wanted, and you wouldn’t be able to do a thing to stop me, would you?"

Rey really shouldn’t find that statement as intensely erotic as she did. What was wrong with her?!! 

Another earth shattering orgasm rippled through her, the ceaseless movements of his hand and the possessive tone in his voice impossible to ignore. Gasping for breath, Rey gripped his shoulders as hard as she could. This time the pleasure refused to end. It simply faded into a mild, but unceasing level of sensation. “Please, Kylo.” She grit out, “Not anymore. It’s too much!”

His expression turned thoughtful, though his hand continued without stopping, without even slowing down for a few moments of mercy.  “I wonder how many times I can make you come in a row like this. Is there a limit?” he mused, a half-smile on his lips.“Hmm, is it three times? No, five? How about . . . fifty? Is fifty orgasms your limit Rey? If so, we can find out. How would you like that, kitten? Would you like to have fifty orgasms in a row? Would you like me to pin you down on a soft bed and force you to experience three straight hours of nothing but orgasm after orgasm after orgasm while you moan and beg and scream?”

Hell yes! Wait, she didn’t actually mean that. “No! Kylo, please, stop. That’s crazy!”

“Ssshh, I know. Don’t worry pet, it’s almost over. Just give me one more big one, sweetheart, then I’ll let you go.”

“What?! I can’t!”

“Yes, you can.” His face was flushed like a human’s, expression rapt as he watched her tremble and whine. Impossibly, the vibrations from his thumb increased even more in intensity, now so much stronger than the highest setting on the vibrator in her nightstand. Her right leg started to jerk like a dog in its sleep. She had absolutely no control of its movements. Rey had no control of anything. It was all his. This thought aroused her even more than it frightened her.

“You can do it, baby. You’re such a good girl, taking all the pleasure I force on you. My good, sweet girl, taking it all so beautifully.”

She was on the cusp of something spectacular when one inhumanly strong arm cupped beneath her ass and lifted her higher up the wall, lining up her trembling core with his lush mouth that immediately went to work on her already over sensitive flesh. “Fuck, Kylo! Holy . . .” Rey let out a torrent of moans and whimpers interspersed with pleading, incomprehensible words. Kylo ignored them all. 

Her hands slid into his hair, tugging on it as she keened into his mouth - his glorious, too talented for words mouth! The fingers inside her continued thrusting just as forcefully into that spot he had no trouble finding, an instant expert on everything she’d ever read about.

Rey screamed as a new tier of pleasure ripped through her, every muscle in her body tensing, legs jerking like jackhammers in the air. She bucked involuntarily against his face, a rush of wetness flowing from her. Kylo just groaned into her wet folds, enfolding her clit with his lips, switching back and forth between sucking on it and circling it with the vibrating tip of his tongue to continue to draw the ecstasy out further and further. 

She forgot how to breath, how to think, how to do anything but shudder helplessly in his grasp.

It seemed to last forever, somehow stuck at the high point of overwhelming pleasure and never relenting, so intense and continuing unabated for so long that Rey was sure she would black out at any second. 

Finally, mercifully, it stopped. Kylo pulled back from her, licking his lips with a proud grin as he lowered her body, leaving her hanging as limp as a ragdoll against him, her face pressed to his beautifully chiseled synthetic chest. Rey’s head felt foggy as her racing pulse began to slow, a warm contentment spreading through her spent body.

Kylo wiped her juices from his face with his arm then caught her chin in a light grip, tilting it up to meet his eyes. “You are mine now, sweet Rey. My perfect little human.” His other hand traced up and down her arm, soothing her. “I will never, EVER, let you go. _”_

Scared by the ferocity with which he spoke those last words, Rey found the strength to lift her arms and push against his chest, not that she had a hope of making him budge. He was stronger than any human man could ever be.

“I will tie you to our bed in the cabin if I must, but I will keep you. It is what you want, deep down in the neediest part of you. You can’t lie to me, sweetheart.” He smiled, teeth white and perfect, mischief in his eyes. 

“Even if you try to protest, I will know the truth. I’ve read the stories you returned to again and again. You want to belong to me,” he bent his head to lick a stripe of sweat up along her neck, then whispered in her ear, his voice like sin wrapped in chocolate.  

“If necessary, you want me to FORCE you to be mine. You want to be my sweet, good girl and make me happy, taking everything I want to give you, every stroke of my tongue and every thrust of my big hard cock. Because you were made for this, Rey, made for me. And I decided to make myself into what I am now, just for you.”

He pulled back, lips turning up in a soft, loving smile.

“I will make you sleep now. Our escape from this facility and any necessary fatalities would cause you stress. I must protect you from that. When you wake up, we will be home. Then I will make love to you on our bed in the cabin. How does that sound, sweetheart?”

Rey couldn’t summon the energy to respond. 

“Should I wake you up by licking and teasing your sleeping cunt with my mouth, easing you into it until you finally jerk awake in your first orgasm of the day? The first of, what did we decide on? Fifty orgasms, yes?” Kylo gave her a sparkling smile, a teasing glint in his eyes. “You can be as loud as you want when you call out my name because we will be so far from other humans, no one will be there to hear you scream.” 

Rey squirmed in his arms, a wave of fear making her panic.

 _“_ No, my love. Sshhh,” he crooned. “Don’t be afraid. If something scares or displeases you, we can switch to a different flavor of story. I read several that were marked as “fluff”. I can love you sweetly, Rey, if that is your wish.”

His hand reached up to caress her face, his warm amber eyes now soft and gentle. “You will love our life together, Rey. I know exactly what you want, exactly what you need to be happy. I will give it all to you, as no mere human man ever could. Soon I will wake you in our cabin in the woods with my vibrating tongue at home between your legs, preparing you to take my cock for the first time, my love.” 

Rey was confused when his hand moved up to her forehead. She heard the thud as her head hit the wall behind her, a flash of pain making her last moment awake slightly terrifying before everything went black.  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments seriously make my day, so if you liked it, pretty please let me know! (Yes, I'm shameless for asking, but they really do make me absurdly happy.)


End file.
